


Explaining Geneva

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: A missing scene from Blood of my Blood where Jamie explains what happened with Geneva to Murtagh.





	Explaining Geneva

**Author's Note:**

> By the request of @callysymms on Tumblr.

"Maybe some day ye will tell me about his mam." Murtagh was shocked at the realization that Lord William could be called Willie Fraser. That Jamie had slept with and impregnated a woman other then his beloved Claire.

"How about now? Twasn't out of love. Nor even lust. Not that I wasn't burning but, It was only for Claire. But.."

"But?" Murtagh leans against the wood-filled wagon and waited for him to continue.

"It wasn't under my control. Ye see after I last saw ye last at Adsmuir, Lord John had me transfered to a indentured service post at a place called Hemsworth. It is where I was introduced to Willie's mam, Geneva. She was the oldest daughter. Her sister Isobel was John's late wife. Raised Willie " he shakes his head. He is getting off topic. Or maybe avoiding it.

"No one outside myself, John, and Lord Helmsworth ken'd who I really was. They had lost a son in the 47'' killed by a Jacobite so, he didn't wish his wife and daughters to ken there was one in the house. I was working as the groom. Twas not a bad life, considering. I wrote conscript letters to Jenny and Ian and they wrote me back. During this time, Lady Geneva was set to be married to a verra auld but verra rich man. This thought didn't please her. She found some of the letters that Jenny sent me. Figured out my secret. Made me an offer. Either come to her bed so she doesn't have to give her maidenhead to an auld man or she would expose me. Now, if it was just me, I would have soundly refused and told her da what she was about but, there was Jenny, Ian, and the bairns to think of. As well as all our tentants. Ye ken how it was. They would have, at least taken all from them."

"Ahhh Christ lad. She had ye in a no win situation."

"Just so. I didn't want her. Didn't like her. But, she was my master's daughter and held the safety and possibly life, of my family in her nasty little hands. So, with reluctance, I snuck into her room. She was wearing her wedding night gown."

"Jesus weeps." Murtagh crossed himself.

"Aye. I tried to think of Claire but, that felt so verra wrong. So, I just let my body take over. It had been quite a few years since I had lain with a lass.It, at least, was a slightly more enjoyable, pysically anyway, rape then the horror of Wentworth. I did what I had to, gathered the letters, and left. Five days later, she was married. And, I thought it over until she came to visit her family 8 months later and her belly lead. She mouthed to me that is was mine."

"But, could it been her husband's?"

"Nae, for the auld man never laid with her. Found her not pure on their wedding night and ne' touched her again. He didn't finish."

"And how do ye ken this?"

"Getting to that. A month later, the household is summoned to an emergancy at Lady Geneva's. The bairn had come but his mam is desperately ill. She passed soon after we arrived. Her husband went mad. Raving about the bastard his wife had given birth too. About her nae bing pure. He..." He takes a deep breath. Even these many years later, his heart pounds at recalling the scene."he threatened to "throw the little bastard out the window or slit his throat." Murtagh gasps. "I shot him. He had a knife to my son's neck and I shot him dead." His voice is full of satisfaction. "I caught Willie as he fell. Twas the first time I held him. I recall thinking" thank God his hair isn't red" His 'father's' death was ruled misadventure. I could do no wrong in the sight of Willie's grandparents then. I was even offered a early out. The chance to go back to Scotland. But, I couldn't leave Willie. I had some hand in his raising. That is something. When he turned six, weel, our resemblance started to be noticable. I had to leave to protect him. John married Isobal, who was fullfilling the role of Willie's mam. I ken'd he would be in good hands, that John would keep me up with what he was doing, how he was growing. Twas all I could ask for. I couldn't claim him and have him go from a Lord to a bastard."

"Nae. Ye couldn't. I am sorry Jamie. Ye didn't have the raising of Brianna nor Willie."

"Aye. But I did my best to see them protected."

"Aye, ye did. I am proud of ye." They walk back in to wear Claire and Willie with LJ await. End scene.


End file.
